earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Batty
Mr. Batties are one of the most well-known enemies of the ''Mother'' series, and one of the few to appear in every game. They are small bats with a different color and appearance in each game. They are usually located in caves, haunted houses, attics, cemeteries, and dark forests. They are notable for the self-inflicting strangeness status ailment, and their low-level attacks. In EarthBound Beginnings Mr. Batties (known by the name Mr. Bat in Phil Sandhop's NES translation) are found in the Cemetery south of Podunk, as well as Spookane and the Rosemary's house. Mr. Bats frequently appear together in pairs. As in later games, they often waste turns, such as by "thinking about the circumstances" (equivalent to "sizing up the situation" in EarthBound), which results in the Mr. Bat becoming confused. In EarthBound They are first found by Ness in the Lilliput Steps cave. These enemies are green, small bats that can accompany the Mighty Bear into battle. They have a significant amount of HP, defense, and offense, and have few relatively good attacks. They can bash, dealing low damage. They can "size up the situation", which makes them have the strangeness status ailment. Lastly, they can become "friendly and affectionate" that deals the solidification status ailment to Ness and his party. When defeated, they give 304 EXP, $30, and drop a Jar of Hot Sauce 1/64 of the time. Their in-battle theme is "Battle Against a Weak Opponent." In Mother 3 The Mr. Batty enemies are some of the first enemies fought by Flint in Mother 3. Like their name implies, they are nocturnal bat creatures that appear in the Sunshine Forest until Chapter 4 and in the Drago Plateau cave. They are low-level enemies, with a relatively low HP, offense and defense. Despite their size, they can fly and are fast enemies. Its battle music, "Mr. Batty Twist", is unique to it alone, and they are the only non-boss enemy, aside from the Rhinocerocket Mark II, to have their own battle theme. This beginning of this theme bears a striking resemblance to the opening theme of the Batman TV show from the 1960s. Like the Mr. Batty enemies in EarthBound, they still share a similar in-battle move set. Their standard attacks still deal low-level damage. They can self-inflict strangeness, via the ability to "size up the situation." They can also solidify their adversary using the ability to become "friendly and affectionate". At the end of the battle, they award the characters that defeated them with 20 EXP. It drops Nut Bread 20% of the time and a Nut Cookie 2% of the time. In Mother 3, its battle sound is Battle Sound 17 which falls under Code Numbers 487 for regular attack, 488 for Smaaaash! and 489 for Miss. Trivia *If you feed Mr. Batty coffee they will smile. *All the Mr. Batty in-battle sprites appear to be inclined to the left. *In Mother 3, Mr. Batty's theme at the beginning bears a slight resemblance to Batman's theme. *In Mother 3, Mr. Batty and the Rhinocerocket Mark II are the only non-boss enemies to have their own battle themes. **Pigmask Major is the only enemy that uses the More Audacious March battle theme, but it was also used the unused enemy 'Tiny Forest''. it:Mr. Batty Category:EarthBound Beginnings Enemies Category:EarthBound Enemies Category:Mother 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:Mother 3 Category:EarthBound